The need to make choices is an essential part of anyone's life nowadays. As amount of options in each field is drastically growing in the modern world of globalization and technology advance, the complexity of making the right and informed choice becomes enormous.
Currently available online tools that assist users in making choices include, for example, “Yellow Pages”—like directories and posted public ratings of products and services. However, the “Yellow Pages”—like directories provide only a plain list of options and the publicly available ratings are often commercially sponsored. Users may also use search engines to find desired information, including answers to specific questions. However, given the massive amount of information available on the Internet, users often find themselves overwhelmed with the amount of information a search engine query may return. In addition, someone inquiring about specific goods and/or services (e.g., a user requesting a recommendation for a good camera, a good restaurant, or a good doctor) usually receives results which are based on factors not directly related to the quality of the goods and/or products for which a recommendation was requested, and these results are typically based on recommendations by individuals unfamiliar with the user's preferences, traits and/or needs.
Some users turn to online communities in an attempt to find help in making informed choices. Today, one can join an online community focusing on almost any area of interest, ranging from various hobbies to dating, to health related issues, and even to numerous aspects of commerce. People seeking information relating to a specific issue may join an online community focusing on that issue, and may ask members of that community about the desired information. However, recommendations of online community members may not always be useful. In particular, different members of the community provide different information, advice or recommendations, and it may be difficult for the user posing the question to properly aggregate and analyze information being provided concurrently from multiple sources and to identify which information or suggestion is most relevant to his or her needs. In addition, the person seeking a recommendation on a specific issue may require an immediate answer and may not have time to wait for members of a community to respond to his or her inquiry. Further, community members providing recommendations may be unfamiliar with the inquirer's personal characteristics, preferences and/or traits, and therefore their recommendations may not be customized to the specific needs of the inquirer.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved recommendation system that enables users to receive customized recommendations from trusted sources.